Amigo secreto
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Los defectos que poseen los intercambios son muchos; sin embargo, no existe nada peor que tener que elegir entre regalar un videojuego costoso o mucha comida para perro. Por supuesto, todo sería más sencillo si el amigo secreto en cuestión fuera al menos su amigo. [Regalo para mi amiga Cee856r]


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía, por lo que no permito que se publique en cualquier otra plataforma.**

 **Este fanfic participa en la actividad "Amigo secreto 2016" del foro La aldea oculta entre las Hojas".**

 **Mi amiga secreta es: ¡** **Ce856r** **! Y la petición que elegí para tu regalo fue: "KIBA Y HINATA: romance y comedia".**

 **¡De verdad espero que lo disfrutes!**

 **-o-**

 **Amigo secreto**

Cuando Hinata sugirió un intercambio navideño con sus amigos, no esperó que Sakura decidiera invitar a sus propios amigos sólo porque consideraba que así sería más emocionante.

—Sólo escriban en un papel cuál sería su regalo ideal para esta navidad. —Había dicho Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios y los puños cerrados frente a ella.

—¿Se vale pedir a Sasuke-kun o a Sai-kun? —preguntó Ino. Sakura rió.

—El secuestro es ilegal, así que no.

—¿Y qué pasa si yo de verdad quiero a Sai-kun?

—Aún existen las declaraciones, ¿lo sabes, Ino? —cuestionó Shikamaru, uno de los amigos que casi todos tenían en común.

La aludida infló las mejillas, inconforme. Sin embargo, entendía lo que Sakura había dicho y, bueno, tampoco era su deseo que Sai fuera forzado a estar con ella.

Hinata, la más callada del círculo, detuvo la pluma en el papel que tenía en las manos. Podía pedir cualquier cosa, Sakura no había planteado un límite de dinero; empero, ese "no límite" le abría el camino a una infinidad de posibilidades. Y Hinata en realidad no sabía qué quería. Le gustaban los postres y las sopas; pero eso era algo que comía con frecuencia. También disfrutaba de las buenas películas y las salidas a las ferias; mas no era buena idea pedir un simple boleto. Aunque tampoco le parecía adecuado el hecho de hacer gastar a alguien que quizá no la conociera.

Quizá sólo debía pedir una caja de chocolates…

—¿Están listos? —inquirió Sakura mientras abría una bolsa de plástico para echar los papelitos— No olviden poner sus nombres para que la otra persona sepa a quién le va a regalar.

Hinata, apresurada porque veía que todos colocaban sus papeles en la bolsa de Sakura, escribió lo primero que le vino a la mente y depositó su parte. Sakura le sonrió.

—Bien, ¿quién empieza?

Como era de esperarse, Ino alzó ambos brazos y con ella inició el sorteo. Además de ellas tres y Shikamaru, había otras cuatro personas a las que Hinata apenas identificaba de vista.

Sakura había indicado que todos desglozaran su papel al mismo tiempo para evitar gestos que delataran a su amigo secreto.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Ino a Sakura y esa pequeña risita que la acompañó fue más que evidente. Una rubia de coletas frunció el ceño al no reconocer el nombre indicado y un muchacho que paseaba con su enorme perro sonrió. Aún había gestos que los delataban.

Hinata, no obstante, fue la más obvia al morderse el labio inferior y sonrojarse un poco. No era sólo el que no reconociera al sujeto de la nota; sino que su petición era muy costosa. Incluso una chica como ella podía adivinar que un videojuego recién salido le costaría la mesada de medio año.

—Bien, ahora, recordemos quién es quién para que no queden dudas de a quién le regalarán algo. —Les dijo Sakura.

Temari, Kiba, Shino y Gaara eran los restantes. Kiba, el del enorme perro, era quien había pedido descaradamente un videojuego.

"'Call of duty, Infinite warfare', o si no te alcanza, comida para perro, mucha comida para perro." Ésa había sido su petición.

Por supuesto que no le alcanzaría para el novedoso juego, pero Hinata no sería capaz de comprar diez kilos de comida para perro y entregarla como un regalo navideño. ¿Qué clase de regalo navideño sería ése?

—Todos ya saben qué van a regalar y a quién, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Ino mientras se colgaba del brazo de Sakura— Espero que quien me regale a mí, sea cumplido.

—De eso se trata. Tendremos que conseguir lo que nos ha pedido nuestro amigo secreto —respondió Gaara sin dejar de mirar la extraña petición en el papel.

—Mñeh, yo no me quejo. Quien escribió esto no tiene muchas aspiraciones en la vida —respondió Temari alzándose de hombros—. Bien, Sakura, tengo clases. Nos vemos luego.

 **...**

El resto de la semana, Hinata se levantó temprano para prepararse su propio almuerzo y así ahorrar lo más posible. Incluso optó por no usar el metro para irse caminando de la casa a la escuela y viceversa. Para su mala suerte, tenía que pasar por una concurrida tienda de videojuegos en la que reposaba un enorme cartel de la famosa saga de videojuegos. Casi estaba pensando en comprarle los diez kilos de comida para perro. Lo había considerado a tal punto que un martes que salió temprano se dirigió al supermercado y miró los precios de dicho alimento. Sólo cuando se imaginó al llevar tan enorme y curiosa bolsa a envolver como regalo, se percató de lo vergonzoso que había sido sólo el tomarlo como una opción.

Quizá había llegado el momento de vender sus antiguos cuadernos a alumnos de menores grados. Aunque si lo pensaba, ni siquiera con eso alcanzaría la espantosa cantidad para comprar el dichoso juego.

Hinata no era una persona que estuviera al tanto de la vida virtual, mas su primo Neji ya le había enseñado a jugar "Battlefield" y "Grand Theft Auto"; incluso ella misma se consideraba buena para el primero. Casi tenía deseos de probar qué tan especial era ese tal "Call of duty" para confirmar si en verdad valía la pena el pagar ese dinero.

Una tarde, en la que ya estaba desesperada porque aún le faltaban más de cinco mil yenes, decidió entrar a la ajetreada tienda gamer y, tras retar a uno de los jugadores del demo, tomó uno de los controles y se decidió a comprobar si su inversión valdría la pena. Puso todo su conocimiento de "Battlefield" en la mesa y, tras un par de errores, consiguió estabilizar a su personaje. Los controles eran buenos; la calidad del sonido, perfecta; y la imagen… la imagen era bellísima. Incluso el inventario de las armas era muy bueno, aunque Hinata no consiguió más de cinco en una tanda.

A pesar de haber sido derrotada en menos de cinco minutos, Hinata descubrió una cosa: ese juego merecía cada yen gastado.

—Necesito el dinero ahora —dijo antes de entregarle el mando a otro muchacho que Hinata ni siquiera se molestó en mirar.

Éste, que había llegado a la tienda por la misma razón que Hinata, la reconoció de inmediato. Y tras escuchar sus palabras, supo el motivo por el que Hinata había dicho aquella frase. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

—Creo que me he enamorado —musitó—. Es la primera chica linda que conozco que sería capaz de gastar tanto dinero por un videojuego.

—Debió considerar el comprar la comida para Akamaru —contestó Shino, su mejor amigo—. Aunque dado el apetito de tu perro, quizá le salga más barato comprar "Call of duty".

Kiba no respondió. Tenía que ayudar a esa chica o pronto vendería hasta sus exámenes para comprar el costoso regalo para Kiba.

La verdadera intención del muchacho había sido bromear a quien fuera su amigo secreto. Nunca le agradó la idea de Sakura y había deseado que su petición cayera en las manos de su amiga. Habría sido épica su reacción. Jamás esperó que alguien se tomara en serio esa loca idea. Es decir, su hermana ya le había mandado la fotografía del videojuego que le llevaría para Navidad y Kiba estaba más que feliz con ello.

 **...**

Así, Kiba pasó los últimos días del colegio buscando a Hinata. Por supuesto, ante la primera mención, Sakura le sugirió que tal vez la invitaría a salir, pero Kiba lo negó.

—Sólo quiero hablar con ella —dijo.

Ino, que era más insistente que Sakura, esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¿Le vas a declarar tu amor?

—No. —Se limitó a contestar, ya molesto.

Ellas no eran capaces de entender la dimensión del problema de Hinata. Y es que ella no sólo había vendido ya sus cuadernos; sino que dedicaba sus tardes a dar clases de regularización. Con un poco de esfuerzo, podría llegar a los ocho mil yenes. El resto se lo pediría a su primo Neji y ya se lo pagaría en enero. Por supuesto, desconocía que Kiba estaba haciendo el esfuerzo para evitar que ella cumpliera su más loca petición.

 **...**

Sin importar lo que el muchacho hizo para encontrar a Hinata, no pudo encontrarla hasta que la nochebuena se presentó. Kiba sabía que, de haber conseguido el dinero, Hinata estaría en la tienda gamer; por lo que había pasado desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las siete de la noche en dicho lugar. Mas Hinata nunca se apareció.

Frustrado, llegó a la cita que Sakura había preparado para entregar todos los regalos. Kiba apenas había envuelto el calendario de edición especial que Gaara había pedido. En realidad, no estaba de humor para entregar nada.

Debido al frío, todos los presentes se habían ataviado de enormes abrigos y bufandas largas. Por fortuna, Sakura los había citado en un café escolar que poseía calentadores.

Cuando Kiba llegó, sólo faltaba Shikamaru. Ino advirtió que él había mandado un mensaje avisando su retraso. Sakura bromeó con que seguramente apenas habría comprado el regalo; ¡qué bien conocía a la pereza de su amigo!

Tras un lapso de diez minutos, Shikamaru se presentó con una caja de regalo algo aplastada y nieve en el gorro que cubría su cabeza.

—¡Bien! ¡Iniciemos! —exclamó la organizadora— De izquierda a derecha. ¡Comienza, Shino!

Kiba ignoró el rápido abrazo entre Shino e Ino y el grito de emoción de ésta al ver que el kit de maquillaje exacto estaba en la caja. Para Kiba, lo único importante era que Hinata no había sacado las manos de su capa. Seguro que ahí no traía diez kilos de comida para perro. En verdad esa chica lo había hecho.

Las entregas prosiguieron y, en realidad, ninguno de los estudiantes pareció decepcionado con lo que recibió. Incluso Shikamaru, que había pedido una almohada negra simple, le sonrió a Temari cuando ella le entregó su regalo (que ni siquiera se había molestado en envolver). Hinata recibió de Shikamaru una rebanada fresca de pastel creado en su pastelería favorita; todos perdonaron a Shikamaru por su retraso al comprender que, en efecto, el regalo sólo podía haberse comprado ese mismo día.

A las nueve con nueve de la noche, Hinata por fin sacó las manos de la capa y con ello, un paquete pequeño se asomó. Ella miraba sonrojada al chico frente a ella.

—Yo… Feliz navidad, Kiba-kun. —Le dijo antes de entregarle el paquete.

Kiba no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado quería echarse a reír y decirle que todo había sido una broma para Sakura, pero por otro lado quería pedirle matrimonio por haberse atrevido a comprarle un videojuego tan costoso. Finalmente, miró el regalo y, con cuidado, lo tomó.

Desde que despegó la cinta adhesiva del papel decorativo, supo lo que había dentro… O al menos, creyó saberlo.

Su rostro pasó de conmocionado a asombrado, de asombrado a ofendido y de ofendido a divertido.

—Esto es "Battlefield 1" —dijo con una sonrisa que nadie supo describir.

—Sé que no es lo que pediste, Kiba-kun, pero…

—Es perfecto, Hinata. —La interrumpió mirándola. Ella volvió a ruborizarse— Y no es un simple halago; de verdad lo es. Ha bajado mucho el precio de este juego y me preocupaba que fueras a gastar algo monstruoso por el otro.

—¿Tú ya sabías que ella te iba a regalar…? —intervino Sakura armando las piezas. Enseguida, una "o" se formó en sus labios y aplaudió— ¡Por eso la estabas buscando!

—¿Cuál era el juego que le pediste? —preguntó Shikamaru picando el pan frente a él.

—"Call of duty" —respondieron Hinata y Kiba al unísono.

—El último —añadió la chica, desviando el rostro.

Shikamaru alzó la mirada.

—¿De verdad? Yo lo tengo, puedes jugarlo en mi casa cuando quieras —musitó sin darle más importancia.

Hinata, que había pasado por un martirio a causa de ese juego, apretó los dientes. Casi podía leerse en su expresión toda la sarta de maldiciones que su mente pronunciaba por ella. Kiba, mucho más abierto que ella, se atrevió a gritarle al más holgazán del grupo.

Shino, completamente ignorado, alcanzó a decir:

—Sabía que la comida para perro habría sido un mejor regalo.

 **-o-**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **La idea fue sencilla una vez me decidí por cómo inspirarme. Espero que te haya divertido, amiga. No querías algo muy meloso y me parece que esto fue más gracioso porque todos en algún momento hemos pasado por un regalo inalcanzable. Y, bueno, apenas estuve hablando con mi hermano de los nuevos juegos y... ¿Qué te digo? Hinata tiene mejores experiencias que yo en ese mundo.**

 **Lamento mucho el retraso, pero quería editarlo para que las piezas quedaran lindas. Ojalá hayas tenido una agradable navidad.**

 **¡Abrazos, Cee856r!**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
